


His Fault.

by dean_writes



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, im sad and now you are too, kind of a love triangle but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_writes/pseuds/dean_writes
Summary: Bart let this happen. He didn't warn them. Didn't even help them get through it. He listened and he cried.((internalized homophobia warning!!))
Relationships: (one sided), Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	His Fault.

**Author's Note:**

> tim says some borderline homophobic stuff in this, so please don't read if that's a sensitive subject for you!

He had heard it. Over and over and over again. He almost wanted to grab Conner and shake him, yelling it in his face; "He doesn't love you!"

Okay, maybe not _exactly_ that, but...

Tim was straight. Conner wasn't. It was a problem. He didn't _think_ it was a problem until he saw it all go down. 

He knew Conner liked Tim. he knew Tim didn't like guys.

He really didn't want it to end up like this. He had listened to Conner talk about Tim all those times. He smiled through the absolute crushing feeling of knowing the person he loved loved someone else. It _destroyed_ him. But... he didn't want to hurt Conner. in his own selfish blindness Bart 'forgot' to mention Tim was straight. Conner just looked so _happy_ when he talked about Tim, and Bart didn't want to take that away.

It was so _stupid_ of him. He should have known that it would end up like shit. It was all his fault. All of it.

The noises, the voices, the slamming doors- all fresh in his mind. The sight of Conner, broken, sobbing, torn up... it hurt. More than anything else.

He remembers the argument completely- 

_"Tim, please, I don't want to hurt our team, I- I just wanted to get it off my chest, things don't have to change between us, I'm still your best fri-"_

_"Don't you get it?" Tim roared, "this changes_ everything _!"_

_"How do you know tha-" Bart could hear the attempt at confidence in Kon's voice, but it was lost to the shaking._

_"It's really not that hard to understand!" Tim yelled, and Bart, not even being at the receiving end, flinched._

_"How the fuck am I supposed to trust you when I don't know what you're thinking? I don't want you to be looking at me as anything other than a teammate. I'm straight, Conner, I don't like guys."_

_"I never fucking said you did! Don't you fucking get it? I love you, I don't see you as a prize or something. You're Tim and you're important to me. Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm going to try to make out with you every five seconds-"_

_"But you'll think about it!" Tim snapped, "that's all you ever do, is think about shoving your tongue down someone's throat!"_

_Bart covered his mouth to keep from screaming in rage. How dare he talk to Conner like that? Kon was being vulnerable and Tim was crushing him._

_Conner didn't reply._

_"Kon... I'm sorry I just- I know how it feels to love someone you're close to, but you can't- it's just not_ right _. If we started dating, don't you think it would be so much harder to deal when the other's hurt?"_

_"Not any more than it already does," Conner finally found his voice._

_Tim sighed._

_"Don't do this to yourself Conner... please."_

_"I'm not doing fucking anything to myself, I'm opening up to you and you're fucking telling me I'm wrong for that? You're a lot of things, Tim, I didn't think an insensitive homophobe was one of them."_

_"I'm not homophobic!" Tim yelled, "I don't give a shit that you're gay, I give a shit that it's for me!"_

_"I'm not gay for you" Conner hissed so quietly Bart almost missed it._

_"Good," Tim said, his voice cool, "then hopefully you'll leave me the fuck alone."_

Bart shuddered. He'd never heard Tim say things so horrible and insensitive. He wanted to cry. He did, at the time. No one noticed of course, they were too busy hating themselves.

Bart couldn't get himself to see either of them. To look Tim in the eyes, the one he use to trust with his life, and know he was the reason the man he loved was broken and crying right now... he wouldn't be able to handle it. He would hurt Tim. Or himself. He didn't know which was worse. And he couldn't see Conner. Couldn't see him when he was like this. Falling apart, losing himself... it was wrong.

Everything was wrong.

Bart wanted Conner to be over Tim. He knew he would find out one day that Tim was straight, but he didn't think this way. He wanted Conner to finally notice that the guy for him was right in front of him but now... he wasn't.

Bart let this happen. How could either of them forgive him?

He's... not okay. Two of the most important people in his life were being torn apart and it was all his fault.

All of it was his fault.


End file.
